project_regenesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Nulu Republic
The Nulu Republic (shortform: Nulunia) is a Republic in Nulunia, comprising of territory around and East of the Great Northern Lakes. The nation borders the West Nulunian Republic, the Odenheis Democratic Republic, the Federal Republic of the Krigerians, and completely surround the Fja City-State. The Nulu Republic is a founding member of the Great Northern Economic League, and is considered to be the strongest member. The nation has a high GDP and a powerful military, with major exports of fish and oil. The nation comprises of 80% Nulus, and 20% of other different ethnic groups, most of whom immigrated to the nation in the 1600s. The Flag of the Nulu Republic is a tricolor of white, sky blue, and forest green. The white represents the icecaps of the north, the blue represents the great northern lakes, and the green represents the lush forests. History Nynol Kingdom and Revolution The Nynol Kingdom was one of the many breakaway kingdoms which formed after the collapse of the Nulu Empire. The Kingdom was an absolute monarchy and part of the Pact of Nulus Cooperation. During the 1400s, the kingdom faced economic instability due to poor management by the King, who was found to be spending the nation's little wealth on personal luxuries. In 1497, Revolutionary Sylvon Adenson launched a raid on the royal palace along with thousands of others, with the goal to capture the king and force him to be removed from power. Despite the king's escape, the damage was done, and the revolution began. Revolutionary forces sought to first capture the capital of Flott Odenheisen, and from their setup a revolutionary government. The plan was extremely successful, thanks to Adenson's inspiring speaches, whihc united much of the turmoiled nation. A revolutionary government was established in 1503, and from here the revolutionaries sought to defeat remaining loyalists, made up of wealthy elites and nobles. The king was captured in 1514. This is considered the main turning point of the revolution, and slowly but surely revolutionary forces defeated loyalists. The revolution ended with the establishment of a new Constitution, and the Nulu Republic was declared. The king was then executed for treason in 1519. Great Northern War In 1767, after years of peace under the new government and overall economic recovery, the Nulu Republic was invaded in a surprise attack by the Empire of Nyslof, seeking to unite all of Nulunia. The Nulu Republic was aided by the other members of the Pact of Nulu Cooperation. Being the frontier of the war, the Nulu Republic, especially its Western Territories were damaged the most by the war. The Nyslof military was extremely powerful and violent, often burning villages and towns and taking little prisoners. Almost all hope seemed lost as the Nyslof approached Flott Odenheisen in late 1775. P.N.C. forces were outnumber 3 to 1, but miraculously defended the city. Throughout the 2 year siege, nearly 550,000 people died to direct fighting, starvation, etc. The siege ended with a P.N.C. counterattack, causing the Nyslof forces to retreat. Unbeknownst to the P.N.C., the Nyslof Empire was declining fast as they had spent almost all of their budget on the war. The war had been dragged on for to long, and so the P.N.C. began and easy counterattack against the Nyslof. The Nyslof Empire surrendered in 1783, and the Nulu Republic led the P.N.C. in the reestablishment of a new government in the Nyslof territory. Nine Years' War The Nulu Republic fought on the side of the Coalition during the global conflict, aiding their ally, West Nulunia. Although a majority of people in the Nulu Republic agreed with the war, many in the south disagreed. This is seen as fueling the Odenheis Independence Movement. Modern History The Nulu Republic's economy was saved with the discovery of oil in the area in 1832, and an economic boom began subsequently. During the Krigerian Revolution, the Nulu Republic remained neutral, only sending troops to help maintain stability at the Krigerian/Nulunian border. During the 1950s, calls for independence in southern Nulunia were heavily ignored by the government, which attempted to put down these movements. This led to peaceful protests, with the largest, the March on Snolan, being held in March 1971. During the March, a Nulunian Riot Police Officer was shot by a protester, leading to a subsequent gunfight between riot forces and protesters, many of whom were unarmed. The subsequently named Murder in Snolan is marked as the beginning of the Odenheis Independence Movement, a short violent conflict between those in the South seeking independence from the Nulu Republic. Due to pressure from other members of the Pact of Nulus Cooperation, the Nulu Republic granted independence to the subsequently named Odenheis Democratic Republic, withdrawing all forces from the area. The two nations finally made amends with each other with the Odenheis admission to the new Great Northern Economic League, the successor of the Pact of Nulus Cooperation. Category:Civilizations Category:Modern Category:Drua Category:Ukes